


A Break From Detroit

by Run_UwU_Run



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Adorable Connor, Also Rose fam, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor has nightmares, Connor is suicidal, Connor meets Alice, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kara fam and Connor fam meets, Kara is robomum, Luther is Good dad, Luther/Kara - Freeform, Multi, Nightmares, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Rose is the best, Suicidal Thoughts, There aren't many tags about the Kara fam, as always, dark themes, they need more appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_UwU_Run/pseuds/Run_UwU_Run
Summary: Rose invited Kara and her small family for a vacation, at her farm, after the revolution calmed down.When Rose told them that Her old friend and his suicidal android were coming over for a week she was not expecting that android to be the one that, as Hank Anderson put it "CHASED THEM OVER THE FUCKING HIGHWAY!"The Deviant Hunter wasn't the same like she remembered him though. She'll still need some time to trust him, if she ever does.((I'm not the greatest at summaries but I think that does the job.))
Relationships: Connor & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Alice Williams, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Rose Chapman, Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Rose Chapman & Connor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	A Break From Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I doubt that there is many people still in the DBH fandom but if you are then I'm really glad you stumbled upon this fic. I suddenly got this urge to start and finish a fanfic for once so that's what I'm goin to do.
> 
> I have roughly outlined this which means that I will be finishing but it is not prewritten so I I'll try to get udates out as soon as I can.
> 
> Please heed the tags!! There will be a suicidal Connor in this which means implied and mentioned suicidal thoughts!

**Trigger Warning: This will have implied and referenced suicidal thoughts. PLease be careful.**

Rose poured orange juice from a glass jug into a glass with a smile. Alice jumped from Kara’s lap and skipped over to the glass, thanking Rose before taking a sip.

Kara, Luther and Alice came to Rose for a summer vacation, only for a month or two. Kara was so relieved to see how the revolution turned out, even though it was all over the news it was hard to keep track of it while trying to get Alice into a school and Kara employed. Canada was wonderful. Well, some things were a struggle, such as trying to get employed, meeting new people, blending in, but Rose invited them over and all of them needed a break.

Luther put his hand around Kara’s shoulders and pecked her gently on the cheek. She smiled and leaned into him. This whole vacation was just so peaceful. Kara wouldn’t ask for anything more. Rose started filling her own glass before speaking, “They’re going to be here soon.” She said with an almost sad smile. Adam snorted, from where he was perched on the kitchen counter “That is if Anderson didn’t drink himself into an early grave.” Rose was about to say something but got interrupted by Kara, “Who?” Kara was still smiling but confused. She didn’t remember Rose telling her about any expected guests.

The woman looked at her, “The man and android I told you about.”

“I don’t recall you telling us about anyone Rose.”

“Oh,” Rose frowned, “Maybe I haven’t told you.” She sent Adam a look before turning back to the android pair, “I can cancel it, I can just tell them not to come”

Kara shook her head, “Oh no! That’s fine!” She glanced at Luther and was happy to see he was also smiling at the idea, she shrugged, “The more the merrier right?” Luther just nodded, “So who are these people?”

Rose checked the clock, “Well, the human is called Hank. He’s a good friend of mine. I don’t want to go into detail but something happened and he sort of spiraled into a very dark mental state.” Rose sighed deeply and took a moment before continuing, “Then this android helped him get out of that state. This android though, he-“ Rose paused to get her thoughts back on track, “He has suicidal tendencies and thoughts. Hank decided that his android needs a break from everything so the two of them are coming round for a week for a vacation.”

Kara put a hand to her mouth, “Oh no, that’s horrible.”

Luther just squeezed her tighter.

Alice spilled juice on her t-shirt. Kara’s frown slipped into a fond smile as she walked over. “Oh sweetie,” She grabbed a couple paper towels, “Let’s get that cleaned up shall we.” she kneeled down to Alice’s level.

Rose looked out of the kitchen window, “Oh, they’re here!” She exclaimed, making her way over to the door. Luther stood up closer to Kara and Alice, leaning on one of the chairs.

The door opened to reveal two people, a man with a greying beard wearing a summer shirt and an android, LED still intact and a smile on his face, wearing a jacket.

As quickly as they came in Kara identified them. She scrambled up and stood protectively in front of Alice.

Kara could still clearly remember it. It was the first thing that happened after she left Todd. Ralph tried to keep them secret but the Deviant Hunter found them. She remembered his cold emotionless eyes piercing them as they began running for it. The slippery road of the busy highway. She remembered each time Alice slipped, each car that nearly ended their life, the added threat of the hunter on their tail. She remembered how the Deviant Hunter grabbed her, meaning to push her into the next vehicle, how she had to use all her strength to break out of his hold and stumble back to Alice.

Kara remembered his cold eyes, they weren’t emotionless. They were full of hate, as she caused him to fail his mission.

Luther saw the distress on her face and stopped leaning standing up straight. The Deviant Hunter didn’t look intimidated though. The Hunter’s smile faded away as he saw the family, his shoulders dropped slightly and he looked more tired if anything. Rose smiled and pointed at the guests, “This is Hank and Connor.”

Kara smiled in return, smile very strained, “I’m Kara, that’s Luther and this is our _daughter_ Alice.”

Hank scanned all of them with his gaze, glanced at Connor and turned to Rose, “Rose, can we talk for a second?” The woman seemed a bit confused but agreed anyway, following the older upstairs.

An unwanted silence hang over the group. Adam walked over to Connor, eyeing him up and down, surprisingly to Connor not in a judging manner. “So, you’re Connor?” he asked, “I’m glad you did… whatever you did. I’m sure Anderson would have drinked himself to hell.” He said with a light hearted smile.

“He was close.” Connor, made the attempt at humor but still didn’t move from his spot.

“HE CHASED THEM OVER THE FUCKING HIGHWAY!” A muffled shout came from upstairs, silencing anything else Adam was going to say.

The silence was only filled with muffled arguments, Hank sounding in the verge of yelling again and Rose trying to reassure him.

Connor fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket, Kara never saw an android with a nervous tick before.

After a while of awkward silence, no one moved downstairs. The arguing upstairs calmed down into a calm murmur and eventual laughter.

The two walked down the stairs. Hank sighed as he processed the tension in the air. He patted Connor’s shoulder as Rose asked Adam to show where Connor was going to sleep. Connor didn’t say anything as he was led upstairs.

Hank sighed deeply and turned to Kara. “Look, I’m sorry for what Connor has done before. But trust me that wasn’t him, that was his programming. I understand if you still don’t trust him.” He looked down in defeat.

“I’m sorry Hank,” She started, “After what happened we might need a while to trust him.”

A nod, “Yeah.” The lieutenant turned around to leave.

“Where are you going?” Kara asked, taking a small step away from Alice, still staying defensively close.

Hank smiled to himself, “Just going to get something that might help Con feel a bit more at home. I’m sure Alice will love it too.” He said nothing more before leaving the house.

Kara dragged her hand across her face, “I’m sorry Rose, this is such a mess.”

Rose just rummaged through the kitchen, “Oh, don’t worry dear. I’m sure it will all be sorted out soon. I’ll get started on dinner.”

Kara got Alice another glass of juice before the trio sat down at the table. Luther looked at her expectantly, “So… what happened between you and that guy?”

Kara started telling him. Starting from her bus ride from Todd to hiding in Ralph’s home. He already knew this, she told him, what she didn’t tell him was the chase. She then told him about how the police were looking for them and then Connor, formerly known as the ‘deviant hunter’ found them and chased them. She told him about the chase over the highway and how they were nearly killed but managed to run away.

“… I didn’t realize this at the time but he went on to be the famous deviant hunter. The one with the mission to kill Markus.” Her eyes drifted to the stairs, “Apparently he turned deviant.” She looked him in the eyes, “If there was one person I would never expect to deviate it’s him…” She trailed off. Saying the rest technopathically so that Alice wouldn’t hear, ‘ _He was the one that caused Jericho to get attacked_.’

Luther frowned, deep in thought. His thoughts were broken by two sets of feet walking downstairs; everyone in the room looked in its direction.

Adam was smiling, probably at something Connor said. The android next to him just looked dreading to see the others, shrinking into himself at all the sets of eyes following his moves. “I’m making spaghetti for dinner. Connor, do you like that?”

Connor looked up, for some reason surprised at the question, “I mean… I guess so. But- but androids don’t need to eat. You don’t have to-“

“Oh, I don’t care what androids need or what they don’t need. Everyone is welcome to the Chapman table for dinner.”

Connor gave a small ghost of a smile. And Kara had to admit, if she wasn’t so resigned towards EX- Deviant Hunter she would say that smile could melt ice caps.

“Where did the Lieutenant go?” Connor asked, looking around.

Rose didn’t look up from the tomatoes she was chopping, “He went to get something from the car. He’ll be back in a second.”

Kara could tell he knew Rose is lying but he chose not to say anything.

Connor looked wearily at the table but most of the glances he received back weren’t exactly welcoming so he opted to go sit on the couch.

The ex-Deviant Hunter didn’t say a single word for the next few minutes until the opening of the front door got everyone’s attention. The door was thrown open and a giant lump of a dog ran in. The saint bernard looked around the room at all the faces and chose to run to Connor.

Connor gave an, almost childish, gasp. Hank came in a bit after, a plastic bag in his hand and a fond smile on his face.

Connor tried to push the slobbering dog off of him as he attempted to form sentences, “Ha- Hank why is-“ He giggled childishly, “Why is Sumo here?”

Hank shrugged. “I thought he would lighten up the mood. Probably would have missed you anyway.”

Kara felt a tug behind her as Alice peered from behind her legs. “She can go see him too.” Hank was looking at them with a smile. Kara nudged her daughter gently.

Alice walked wearily towards the two, as if either could just jump at her and attack. Connor turned to face her and urged her on, “Sumo is really friendly,” He said with the softest smile Kara has ever seen on an android, “I’ll show you.” Connor put his hand out and Alice carefully took it. The Ex-Deviant Hunter pulled Alice gently towards the dog. After the dog sniffed her, Alice fell into a fit of giggles as Sumo licked and played with her.

Kara finally relaxed and went to help Rose with preparing dinner.

After a few minutes of Kara rummaging in the kitchen to the background noise of giggling, panting, and happy chatter, Alice called out to the kitchen, “Can me and Connor play fetch with Sumo outside?”

Kara contemplated it but Alice seemed to warm up to Connor so she just smiled and nodded.

Hank pointed at the plastic bag, “There’s a disc in there, somewhere.”

Without another word, the two grabbed the disc and ran out of the house.

The room fell into an almost comforting silence, apart from the sound of chopping and rummaging in the kitchen, all you could hear is the happy giggling and shouting from outside.

Hank almost threw himself onto one of the dining chairs. The Lieutenant stretched himself, a few bones cracking. He sighed.

“This was a very needed break.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I hope No one was too out of character. I might have been a bit rusty but oh well.
> 
> Your comments literally drive me to write so feel free to leave one.
> 
> I'll try and update soon :D.


End file.
